


El maestro de los besos

by Skrifari



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrifari/pseuds/Skrifari
Summary: El título es horrible, lo sé.
Relationships: Loki & Peter Parker
Kudos: 1





	El maestro de los besos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Him801](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Him801/gifts).



El universo había vuelto a la normalidad.

  
Todos aquellos que desaparecieron hechos ceniza, aquellos que blipearon, estaban de regreso en sus vidas. Los Vengadores habían logrado devolver todo a la normalidad una vez más, pero esta vez pagaron un gran precio.

_"Muchos lo recordarán como un egocéntrico narcisista que solo pensaba en él mismo y en lo brillante que era, pero para mí fue más que eso, era un hombre lleno de miedos e inseguridades y me atrevo a decir que de entre todos nosotros Tony era el que más miedo tenía. Siempre._  
_Tenía la idea de ponerle una armadura a todos aquellos a quienes amaba porque esa era la única forma en la que sentía que su mundo estaba a salvo y eso vale más que todo el imperio que construyó._

  
_Su legado no es la industria Stark, su legado es Iron-man, es su hijita, su esposa, el jovencito Parker y Keener, Spider-man, los Vengadores y todos aquellos que estamos hoy de pie aquí, aquellos que duermen en paz del otro lado del planeta, son las personas que no nos acompañan en esta ceremonia porque están disfrutando de la compañía de quienes creímos perdidos para siempre. Nosotros..."_ Rhodes guardó silencio unos segundos intentando controlar el nudo en su garganta. _"Nosotros somos su verdadero legado"_

Los 6...no. Los 5 originales estaban de pie sobre la plataforma condecorada en memoria a Anthony Stark y Natasha Romanoff quienes, según le contó su hermano, murieron heroicamente sacrificándose para ponerle fin al titán loco de una vez por todas y regresar a la mitad de los seres del universo. Nunca se imaginó estar en medio de la multitud en honor a alguien que le pateó el trasero y lo encerró, pero aquí estaba, sentado, con su melena tomada en una pequeña coleta, un abrigo negro encima y la vista fija en el joven castaño que no paraba de sollozar en la primera fila, el chico no solo había encontrado un mentor en Stark, sino también un padre y lo había perdido para siempre.

  
El sacrificio de Tony no solo regresó a los afectados por el chasquido sino también a aquellos que murieron directamente a manos del Thanos. Gracias a él la mitad de los sobrevivientes totales de Asgard habían vuelto a la vida y se habían reunido con los demás en Nuevo Asgard. Loki estaba en deuda con el hombre de hierro y saldaría su deuda haciéndose cargo de una de las personas más preciadas para el antiguo vengador. Él cuidaría y apoyaría al chico arácnido.  
\- Lamento mucho tu perdida, estamos en deuda con él y por tanto también contigo.

  
Dijo un chico de más o menos su misma edad. Tenía una piel pálida y cabello negro como el carbón "Combina con la ocasión" pensó Peter para sí mismo. No respondió a lo que el joven le había dicho, solo asintió y se secó las lágrimas con su manga.

  
-Ten, usa esto, por favor. – Le entregó un pañuelo de seda amarillo crema con plumas verdes bordadas. El diseño era simple, pero de muy buen gusto.   
-Gracias, hum ¿cuál es tu nombre? Siento que te conozco de alguna parte – Y no era mentira, su sentido arácnido se activó en cuanto sintió la voz del chico detrás de él. - ¿Conociste al señor Stark?

  
El pelirrojo guardó silencio por un instante "Sí, éramos viejos conocidos" El recuerdo de Tony ofreciéndole un trago en la torre mientras lo amenazaba con ese estilo tan particular que tenía le cruzó la mente quedándose fijo en la imagen del sonriente rostro del midgardiano "pero no es alguien a quien olvides fácilmente"   
Peter sonrió un poco sabiendo muy bien a que se refería y es que Tony era único.

  
\- Hermano, debemos irnos – 

  
Peter abrió los ojos de par en par. La mano de Thor se había posado en el hombro del chico y entonces lo notó, era considerablemente más joven que cuando lo mostraban en las noticias y más bajo, pero las facciones eran las mismas, no tenía dudas.  
Peter susurró, más para sí mismo que para los demás. 

  
\- Tú eres...

  
\- Loki, un gusto conocerte, Peter Parker- dijo Loki mientras le estrechaba la mano con una amigable y sincera sonrisa en el rostro. – Te veré pronto – Dijo antes de que ambos asgardianos se alejaran del grupo de gente y el Bifrost se los llevara de regreso a casa.

  
\-----

  
Loki no faltó a su palabra, se volvió cercano a Peter. A ambos les fascinaba la compañía del otro. Por un lado, Loki era alegre y travieso la mayor parte del tiempo y cuando no se la pasaba contando historias de su vida en Asgard, las aventuras que tenían con Thor en los bosques, las bromas que hacían y las batallas en las que combatían, a Peter le encantaban. Podían pasar la noche completa charlando sobre cosas triviales para Loki, pero fascinantes para Pete. 

  
Pete por otro lado era todo lo que Loki pensaba que los humanos jamás podrían ser. Era extremadamente comprensivo y tenía una mente muy abierta. Cuando Peter descubrió a Loki pintándose las uñas con el esmalte de May se ofreció a pintarle la mano con la que no era muy hábil, no lo miró raro ni le hizo preguntas prejuiciosas como habían hecho otros. Mientras otros chicos con sus preferencias sufrían de algún tipo de acoso por parte de otros adolescentes e incluso adultos, Loki se dio cuenta de que Peter aceptaba a todos por quienes eran y no por qué eran, no había excepciones. Pero lo que en verdad lo cautivó fue el hecho de que no le importó que fuera Loki, el dios del engaño, el hermano malvado de Thor que intentó someter a la Tierra. Él comprendió desde el primer momento que si Loki estaba en Midgard era porque se le había dado una segunda oportunidad y no cuestionó la decisión del mayor de tomar la apariencia de un adolescente con tal de hacer valer la parte de "empezar otra vez con una nueva vida" 

Para Peter todo eso estaba bien.

  
Loki se volvió alguien recurrente en la casa de los Parker. Pasaba más tiempo ahí que en Nuevo Asgard. May organizó la habitación de Peter de manera que el camarote pudiera ser usado por Loki y no por la ropa sucia de su sobrino.

  
Los chicos hacían de todo juntos, paseaban, jugaban, defendían a los ciudadanos como sus amigables vecinos Loki y Spider-man y aveces hasta iban a clase juntos (aunque Peter pocas veces estaba al tanto de que llevaba una serpiente en la mochila) Esos días eran los mejores porque siempre ocurría algún incidente extraño y problemático, pero no necesariamente malo.

  
\- No son ataques, Pete, son travesuras. Hay una gran diferencia entre uno y otro - 

El mencionado cubrió su rostro con ambas manos - ¡No veo la diferencia, Loki! - dijo con un grito ahogado. El azabache jugueteaba con su pelo de manera despreocupada. Estaba recostado en su cama por lo que escuchar las quejas de Peter debajo de él era gracioso. - Te preocupas demasiado, mi querido amigo -

  
\- ¡Obviamente! - el chico se trepó a la muralla y miró con una expresión llena de incredulidad al dios, ¿en verdad se tomaba todo tan a la ligera? ¿estaba loco acaso? - ¡Volaste todas las conexiones electricas de la escuela e inundaste el establecimiento completo! ¿Sabes cuánto se van a tardar en cambiar los cables y las cañerías? -

  
Loki se recostó de lado, de frente al niño pegado a la pared con la punta de sus dedos como si fuese de lo más normal - ¿Acaso vas a cambiarlos tú? -

  
\- No, pero ...

  
\- ¿Lo ves? No hay de qué preocuparse. Además la próxima semana tienes ese viaje con tu clase ¿no? No es como que fueras a necesitar mucho el edificio estos días -

  
Peter quiso responder, pero no tenía argumentos "no encuentro fallas en su lógica" pensó para sí mismo. 

\- Por cierto, ¿vas a venir? - Peter recorrió el techo hasta quedar sobre la cama de Loki quien le hizo un espacio para que el midgardiano se sentara junto a él.

  
\- ¿Quieres que vaya?

\- Sería genial, pero no puedes ir - Peter no pudo evitar rascarse la nuca por la incomodidad, Loki no había dicho que no quisiera ir, pero parecía que tenía ganas y eso hacía que Peter se sintiera mal.

  
\- ¿Entonces por qué preguntas?

  
\- Porque quiero saber si tengo que preocuparme por algún polizón en mi maleta durante el viaje.

  
El azabache rió. Fue una linda risa, a Peter le dejó eco durante un par de días.

  
\- Tranquilo, humano. - su vista se posó sobre el esmalte negro de sus uñas. - No podría escabullirme aunque quisiera - Estaba evitando hacer contacto visual con Peter.

\- ¿Por qué? - Sonaba preocupado

  
\- Thor tiene...planes, por así decirlo. Sus amigos y él quieren ir a resolver un asunto con un tirano al otro lado de la galaxia. Ya sabes. Cosas de guardianes -  
Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos. 

\- ¿Crees que sea seguro?

  
\- Peter Benjamin Parker - una sonrisa juguetona se apoderó de los labios de Loki - ¿Estas preocupado por mí? - No estaba seguro de lo que vio, pero por un segundo el ojiverde creyó ver un lindo tono rosa posarse en las mejillas del castaño.

  
\- Me siento mal sabiendo que tú vas a luchar contra alguien en otro lado de la galaxia mientras yo estoy de paseo en Europa.

  
\- Calma, Pete, todo estará bien, ya lo verás -

  
"todo estará bien, ya lo verás"

  
Aquellas palabras se repetían en la mente de Peter una y otra y otra vez. La idea de que se preocupó de que Loki estuviera bien mientras él se relajaba le parecía ridícula ahora mismo mientras luchaba contra cientos de drones asesinos controlados por este maldito psicópata cabeza de pecera que intentaba asesinarlo a toda costa. La situación no acababa de ser de lo peor cuando notó que su traje estaba en llamas, se columpió en sus telas y pasó su espalda por el agua del río de Londres tan rápido como pudo mientras trataba de quitarse de encima a los atacantes que una vez el hombre al que admiró y amó como un padre creó y le dejó como herencia.

  
\- ¡Quill!

El líder de los guardianes no alcanzó a reaccionar al llamado de su nombre cuando la bola del mangual se estrelló contra su espalda dejándolo pegado a ella.

El cazador contra el que luchaban era un gigante y por tanto sus armas también lo eran.

\- Drax, abajo - indicó Loki a la vez que formaba un escudo de magia sobre ellos.

  
Casi todos estaban aturdidos y Thor estaba siendo aplastado por el pie de su atacante.

  
\- Tengo que sacar a mi hermano de ahí. Cubreme -

  
Dicho eso se lanzó con todo lo que tenía contra el cazador mientras Drax tomaba el arma que Quill tiró para disparar a los ojos.

  
Loki apenas logró aferrarse a las ropas del tipo cuando descargó toda su magia en él. Los gritos de ambos se mezclaban con el de Thor que llamaba a su hermano menor. Al final un brillo verde los cubrió a ambos y una explosión fue todo lo que se vio.

  
\- Si vuelves a hacer una cosa así juro por los dioses que no te vuelvo a traer con nosotros

Un suave quejido fue todo lo que Loki le dio por respuesta

\- Yo soy Groot

  
\- Tiene razón, le humea el cabello

  
El azabache no le prestó atención al comentario del mapache que le envolvía el brazo con una venda.

\- Quizá sí debí meterme a la maleta de Peter.

\-----

  
La puerta sonó y May se llevó una sorpresa

\- ¡Lolo! No sabía que ya habían regresado ¿cómo les fue?

\- Meh, no estuvo tan mal - dijo mientras levantaba su brazo aún vendado. Parecía orgulloso de mostrárselo a May, como cuando un gato llega con un pajarito muerto a los pies de su amo. 

Se instalaron en el sillón y luego de que le diera el mismo sermón que le daba a Peter cuando volvía de sus patrullajes lo dejó libre para subir a su habitación donde encontró a su amigo sentado en el escritorio con un cuaderno abierto.

  
\- Deja esa cosa y dame atención a mí, Parker

  
Peter se lanzó a los brazos de Loki y lo abrazó como si quisiera fundirse en él, como si buscara refugio y Loki lo notó.

  
\- Wow, wow, oye ¿qué pasa? - Puso su mano buena sobre el hombro de Peter y lo separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. - ¿Todo el orden? - Sonaba preocupado y lo estuvo cuando notó un moratón enorme en la mejilla izquierda del chico. Se notaba que había estado hinchado por un tiempo. Tomó a Peter por el mentón y levantó su rostro un poco. - ¿Quién hizo esto? -

  
Sonaba enojado. No habló fuerte, no gritó ni gruñó, fue algo suave y bajo... casi arrullador, pero se notaba la ira detrás de sus palabras. Peter sintió que si él fuese Beck sentiría pánico al ver a Loki tan molesto como lo estaba ahora.

  
\- Peter ¿quién lo hizo? ¿Qué pasó?

  
Quitó la mano del mayor de un manotazo y volvió a sentarse en el escritorio "No importa" dijo con un tono triste "Ya me encargué de eso".  
Loki sabía lo que quizo decir, Peter había asesinado a alguien... O al menos así lo sentía él. "Ya hablaremos de eso en otro momento" pensó el asgardiano. 

El chico araña no decía nada y Lokino iba a forzar nada.

  
\- Entonces... ¿Cómo te fue en Europa?

  
Pasaron unos segundos un poco incómodos hasta que Peter habló.

  
\- Estuvo bien. Fue intenso -

  
\- ¿Algo interesante para contar?

  
-¿Cómo qué?

  
\- No lo sé, ¿algo que empiece con M y termine con J?

  
Y con eso los ojos de Peter se iluminaron

  
\- Oh, haha, sí, uhm, eso hahaha - Su risa era nerviosa y Loki supo por qué.

  
\- No es cierto- Con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro quitó todas las cosas del escritorio y se sentó sobre el mueble quedando justo frente al chico. - ¿La besaste?

  
\- Algo así. Estabamos en el puente de Londres y acababamos de resolver un pequeño problema y pues... pasó. - Sus mejillas estaban rosadas y sus manos no se quedaban quietas.

  
\- Entonces fue un excelente beso, ¿quién metió la lengua primero?

  
Peter casi calló de la silla

  
\- ¿De qué ...?! Yo no... Ella no... Nosotros ... Yo 

Ni siquiera pudo formular una respuesta a esa pregunta. Su rostro era un desastre, pero la clase de desastres que a Loki le encantaba contemplar y admirar.

  
\- Ok, vamos a hacer algo - Tomó a Peter del cuello de su sweater y lo acercó a él. - La próxima vez que se besen tienes que hacerlo así - Loki se movió tan rápido que el menor no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar. Los labios de ambos estaban unidos en un beso que parecía ser tierno al principio, pero Loki empezó a mover sus labios, el ritmo era lento pero la presión era notable, con cada movimiento Peter sentía que se hundía en una cama de algodón de azúcar, todo se sentía tan suave como los labios del contrario. El azabache, sin decir una sola palabra ni interrumpir el beso, le pidió a Peter que abriera la boca y este obedeció inmediatamente, fue entonces que sintió esa húmeda calidez invadirlo. La lengua de Loki recorrió y masajeó la cavidad del menor con una lentitud desesperante, por alguna razón Peter necesitaba más de ello, quería sentirlo más y que hiciera lo que quisiera con él. 

Una de las manos del mortal se aferró a la ropa del joven dios mientras que la otra se enredaba en el sedoso cabello de quién se apoderaba de su boca en esos momentos. Peter buscaba profundizar el beso y Loki no dudó en complacerlo. El menor no quería separarse, lo estaba disfrutando tanto que se sentía como embriagado. Jamás se había embriagado, pero así es como debía de sentirse ¿no? 

Los jadeos reemplazaron el silencio que había en la habitación y es que los pulmones de ambos estaban desesperados por algo de aire.

Se separaron.

Loki se sentía satisfecho al ver lo que había provocado en Peter mientras que este tenía la mirada perdida sintiendo que aún tenía los labios de Loki sobre los suyos. La realidad parecía algo distante para él y no podía evitar desear más.

  
\- Así es como se da un beso, Peter.

  
La voz del dios lo trajo de vuelta a la Tierra y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Peter quedó petrificado, no sabía qué hacer o decir ahora y sentía que su cara no era muy diferente a su mascara en cuanto a colores se trataba... Eso le gustó a Loki, pero no se lo diría porque decidió que ese rostro tan sonrojado era una obra de arte que él había creado y que quería mantener para sí mismo.

  
\- ¿Pete? - dijo con una sonrisa un tanto más amplia - ¿podrías devolverme mi brazo?

  
El mencionado no comprendió la solicitud así que Loki le mostró con una leve inclinación de cabeza. La mano de Peter estaba fuertemente aferrada al brazo (vendado) del asgardiano.

  
\- L-lo siento!, ¡lo siento, no me di cuenta! - quitó su mano rápidamente. - No quise hacerlo, Loki.

  
\- Está bien, Pet. - Se bajó del escritorio y se sentó en el borde de la cama que usaba Peter. - No hay de que preocuparse, además creo que es mi culpa por ser tan bueno besando.

  
\- Cállate.

  
Peter no estaba viendo a Loki en ese momento, pero podía sentir la sonrisa que tenía el cretino tallada en la cara.

  
\- Oye, ahora que lo pienso - dejó la silla en la que estaba y se paró frente a Loki con una expresión realmente seria. - ¿Qué demonios te pasó en el brazo?

  
\- Oh, te va a encantar esto. ¿Recuerdas que Thor me llevó con los guardianes?

  
Y la conversación se desarrolló con total normalidad, Peter amó la historia, pero no podía evitar mirar el brazo del ojiverde y sentirse culpable por querer apretarlo otra vez si eso significaba que podía volver a besarlo.


End file.
